Blind Date
by MagzYJ
Summary: Yunho yang tak ingin dijodohkan dan Jaejoong yang menginginkan sebuah hubungan yang serius/YunJae story/GS for uke/DLDR
1. Chapter 1

Blind Date

Author: Yunjae style

Rate: T

Genre: Romance

Length: 1/?

Disclaimer: YunJae belong to their parents, the story is belong to me.

Chapters, OOC, typo, GS for uke

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

Siang hari dengan panas terik matahari yang menghiasi langit Seoul semakin membuat otak namja ini panas. Sejak pagi dirinya harus mengurus tumpukan dokumen yang berhubungan dengan perusahaan yang saat ini dipegangnya.

"Hyung!" sebuah panggilan kini mengganggu konsentrasi namja bernama Jung Yunho ini. dengan raut wajah kesal ia melayangkan pandangannya pada orang yang membuyarkan konsentrasinya.

"Bisakah kau jaga sopan santunmu, Park Yoochun? Bahkan kau tak mengetuk pintu dulu" protes Yunho sesaat setelah Yoochun menyembulkan kepalanya.

"Apa tumpukan dokumen itu terlalu menarik sampai-sampai kau tak mendengar ketukan pintu?" Yunho hanya memutar matanya mendengar pertanyaan Yoochun yang terdengar aneh menurutnya.

"Jadi, apa aku boleh masuk atau hanya kepalaku saja yang bisa masuk ke ruanganmu, sajangnim?"

Oke, saat ini Yunho memijit kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan konyol Yoochun.

"Ingatkan aku kalau kau itu lulusan Amerika, Park!"

Namja berjidat lebar tersebut tertawa karena merasa sukses membuat sahabatnya tersebut bertambah kesal. Langsung saja ia masuk lalu memberikan selembar kertas pada Yunho.

"Blind date?" kening Yunho berkerut saat membaca judul yang tertera di kertas yang ternyata adalah sebuah brosur.

"Ne, Hyung. Dan Hyung wajib mengikuti blind date ini," Yunho mengembalikan brosur itu pada Yoochun kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi panasnya.

"Kau mengingatkanku pada perkataan eomma kemarin," ujar Yunho putus asa.

Flashback-

"Berapa kali harus ku katakan eomma?" bentak Yunho sambil melempar sederet foto yeoja cantik ke atas meja. Tidak, Yunho tidak membentak ibunya. Ia hanya merasa kesal karena lagi-lagi sang eomma datang ke apartemennya sambil membawa beberapa foto yeoja.

"Pikirkan kami juga, Yunho-ah. Tahun ini kau sudah berumur 27 tahun tapi belum ada yeoja yang kau bawa ke hadapan kami dan kau perkenalkan sebagai calon istrimu," Mrs. Jung menatap anak satu-satunya itu memelas. Merasa kasihan, Yunho hanya bisa mendesah pelan. Sepertinya calon istri menjadi beban berat lainnya selain pekerjaan-pekerjaan kantornya tentu saja.

"Beri aku waktu sebulan lagi eomma. Aku akan berusaha mencari sosok idealku," Yunho tak akan pernah bisa melawan ibunya. Satu-satunya wanita yang dicintainya saat ini. Ia akan selalu mengalah jika sudah melihat ibunya memelas memohon pengertiannya.

Mrs. Jung mengangguk menyetujui.

"Dan kau akan menikah dengan wanita pilihan eomma jika dalam waktu satu bulan kau tak mendapatkan calon istri,"

Flashback off-

Waktu satu bulan bagi Yunho sangatlah pendek. Disamping posisinya yang saat ini adalah seorang direktur perusahaan ayahnya, dia juga adalah tipe orang yang tidak suka bepergian hanya untuk bersenang-senang. Jadilah kegiatan rutinnya setiap hari adalah apartemen-kantor-apartemen. Hanya sesekali ia pergi ke supermarket hanya untuk membeli bahan makanan. Itu pun akan dibelinya dalam jumlah yang besar sehingga ia tak perlu sering-sering pergi keluar apartemennya.

Kembali ke ruangan Yunho, ia sedang berpikir sambil memegang brosur yang ditawarkan Yoochun tadi. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di benaknya. Apakah ia cantik? Apa yeoja itu menarik? Atau jangan-jangan pasangan blind date-nya adalah seorang janda tua yang sedang mencari pendamping hidup? Tiba-tiba saja Yunho bergidik ngeri membayangkan sosok yeoja di pertanyaan terakhirnya.

Tak ingin larut dalam pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang semakin lama semakin aneh, Yunho langsung saja mengambil smartphone yang sedari tadi tergeletak dengan manis di atas meja kerjanya.

From: Yunho Hyung

"Chun-ah, aku mau ikut blind date ini jika pasanganku nantinya bukan seorang janda tua"

Namja berjidat lebar bernametag Park Yoochun terkekeh melihat pesan yang baru saja masuk. Sudah ia duga Yunho akan menyetujui usulannya tentang blind date tersebut mengingat Yunho sama sekali tak pernah tertarik dengan para yeoja yang telah ditawarkan Mrs. Jung.

- YJ -

Di sebuah bangku yang terletak di taman rekreasi, terlihat seorang yeoja yang sedang serius membaca buku. Saking seriusnya hingga ia tak menyadari seorang yeoja dengan wajah sumringah datang menghampirinya.

"Eonnie~" panggil yeoja berwajah manis pelan. Merasa tak dihiraukan, ia kemudian mengambil buku yang sedari tadi menarik perhatian orang yang dipanggilnya 'eonnie'.

"Married the Unknown Man" judul dari sebuah buku yang ternyata adalah sebuah novel.

" Sebegitu menarikkah novel ini sampai-sampai Eonnie tak menghiraukanku?" yeoja berambut panjang yang diikat dua tersebut mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Hahaha~ kau akan tahu seberapa menarik novel itu jika kau membacanya sendiri," yeoja bermata besar dengan warna hitam legam tersebut mengambil kembali novel tersebut dan menyimpannya dalam tasnya. "Lagipula nasib wanita dalam novel itu hampir mirip denganku, Su-ie,".

Su-ie tak lagi mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sepertinya ia bisa dengan jelas mengetahui apa maksud perkataan kakaknya. Dua yeoja ini adalah kakak beradik. Su-ie dengan nama lengkap Kim Junsu adalah si bungsu, sedangkan Kim Jaejoong adalah yang sulung. Keduanya memiliki kerakteristik. Wajah Junsu yang chubby dengan suara bak lumba-lumba, dan Jaejoong dengan doe eyes hitam legam warisan dari ibunya. Meski sama-sama cantik, namun ternyata nasib percintaan mereka berbeda. Saat ini Junsu sudah memasuki tahun keduanya bersama sang pacar, tapi Jaejoong masih menyandang status 'sendiri'. Mungkin sang cupid masih berusaha mencari keberadaannya saat ini.

Kembali ke dua yeoja yang masih enggan beranjak dari taman rekreasi itu. Junsu saat ini tengah membisikkan sesuatu pada Jaejoong, membuat mata bulat itu membelalak kaget.

"Apa maksudmu, Su-ie?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil menatap Junsu menuntut penjelasan.

"Tenang eonnie. Eonnie hanya akan mengikuti blind date. Yah mungkin saja jodoh eonnie ada dalam acara tersebut," jawab Junsu tenang. Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. Ini gila. Ide adiknya benar-benar di luar dugaan. Jaejoong tidak suka dengan acara 'blind date'. Kemungkinan mendapat pasangan memang besar, tapi resiko bertemu dengan orang yang dianggapnya aneh juga tak kalah besar. Ya, tadi adiknya memberikan ide untuk mengikuti acara 'blind date' jika kalian ingin tahu.

"Jangan bilang si jidat lebar itu yang memberitahukan padamu ide aneh ini,"

Junsu tertawa dengan polosnya, "Ini memang ide Chunnie, Eonnie. Ia hanya kasihan padamu yang sampai saat ini belum memiliki pacar," Jaejoong kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Dari dulu memang Jaejoong tak suka hubungan 'main-main'. Ia ingin memiliki pacar yang serius berhubungan dengannya.

"Eonnie~" suara Junsu kini terdengar lirih. Ia merasa bersalah. Seharusnya ia tak memberitahukan ide ini.

Jaejoong mendelik ke arah adiknya lalu menyentil dahi adik kesayangannya itu. "Ada apa dengan suaramu, Su-ie?" ia terkekeh melihat adiknya yang melongo.

Jaejoong memang tidak suka dengan acara seperti ini, namun ia tak ingin membuat adiknya bersedih hanya karena sikapnya.

"Tenang saja, eonnie akan mengikuti idemu. Sekarang kita harus belanja bahan makan malam sebelum pulang. Kkaja!" gadis berbibir cherry itu mengedipkan satu matanya sebelum meninggalkan adiknya yang masih melongo.

Well Kim Jaejoong, sepertinya sang cupid sebentar lagi akan tiba di sampingmu.

TBC/END?

A/N:

sashiburi~ maap baru datang dgn ff baru. Semoga ada yang ingat sma Magz *kyaknya gak ada*  
Magz lagi coba bikin ff chapters, jadi gomen kalo aneh, Magz masih dalam tahap belajar *nyengir*

so~~~~

mind to review?^^


	2. Chapter 2

Blind Date 02

Author: Yunjae style

Rate: T

Genre: Romance

Length: 2/?

Disclaimer: YunJae belong to their parents, the story is belong to me.

Chapters, OOC, typo, GS for uke

Kemeja biru muda, celana jeans, dan juga sneakers menjadi outfit Yunho malam ini. Ya, sepertinya namja bermata musang itu telah siap untuk mengikuti 'blind date'. Dilirik sekilas arloji Swatch yang terlingkar di tangan kirinya. Tak lama lagi Yoochun akan menjemputnya. Disemprotkannya sedikit parfum Bvlgari Aqua untuk menambah kesan manly. Rambut hitam legamnya telah tertata rapi pertanda ia siap mengikuti misi dari Yoochun.

Ting Tong~

"Itu pasti Yoochun"gumamnya. Segera saja Yunho keluar dari kamarnya dan membukakan pintu untuk tamunya. Benar saja, saat pintu dibuka, terlihat Yoochun yang sedang mengutak-atik smartphonenya.

"Ehm"

Yoochun mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah pintu apartemen. Wajah datar yang sedari tadi menghiasi wajah Yoochun tiba-tiba saja berubah menimbulkan decak kagum melihat sahabat sekaligus direktur di kantor tempat ia bekerja berpenampilan layaknya seorang anak SMA.

"Wah wah wah, ternyata seorang presdir bisa berpenampilan seperti ini," ditatapnya Yunho dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Namja Jung itu merasa risih melihat tingkah aneh Yoochun.

"Kita berangkat sekarang atau ku tutup pintunya?" Yuchun masih tertawa geli sambil melangkah menuju mobilnya.

"Kita pakai mobilmu saja, aku sedang malas mengemudi," belum juga Yoochun masuk dalam mobilnya, Yunho sudah mengambil posisi terlebih dahulu. Kalau sudah begini, Yoochun tak bisa menolak keinginan sang presdir. Benar-benar tipikal sahabat yang pengertian.

- YJ -

Di kediaman keluarga Kim, tepatnya di kamar berwarna pink dengan hiasan hello kitty dimana-mana, terdapat seorang yeoja tengah merapikan rambutnya. Ya, dialah Kim Jaejoong, yang malam ini akan mengikuti permintaan Junsu dan Yoochun, sepasang kekasih yang sering memberinya saran-saran aneh. Termasuk saat ini. Ia harus rela mengikuti saran Junsu adiknya, untuk mengikuti sebuah acara 'blind date'. Sebenarnya tak ada niat sama sekali dalam hatinya untuk mengikuti acara tersebut. Namun karena adiknya, mau tak mau ia mengiyakannya. Hanya malam ini, bertemu dengan 'pasangan'nya, dan selesai.

"Eonnie," Junsu memasuki kamar Jaejoong. Mereka memang bebas keluar masuk kamar pribadi masing-masing tanpa perlu mengetuk pintu.

"Oh, Su-ie," Jaejoong sedikit tersentak, karena pikirannya sedang membayangkan sosok pasangannya nanti.

"Apa begini saja sudah cukup?" Tanya Jaejoong kemudian. Junsu tersenyum sambil mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Eonnie sudah cantik tanpa memakai make up," puji Junsu. Jaejoong memang tak suka memakai make up dan Junsu tau akan hal itu. Tapi menurutnya, penampilan simple kakaknya itu malah menjadi keuntungan tersendiri.

"Kajja, eonnie!"

- YJ -

Sebuah mobil yang bisa terbilang mewah terparkir rapi di halaman sebuah restoran. Red Ocean Restaurant, sebuah restoran bintang lima yang malam ini telah disulap untuk menjadi tempat bertemunya pria dan wanita yang masih menyandang status lajang.

Sebuah mobil yang bisa terbilang mewah terparkir rapi di belakang restoran tersebut. Di dalamnya terlihat dua orang namja. Salah satu namja memasang wajah dinginnya, sedang yang lain sedang merapikan rambutnya.

"Hey, Park! Bisakah kita pulang sekarang? Sepertinya tempat ini tak cocok denganku," Yunho, namja yang sedang memasang wajah dinginnya hanya menatap sahabatnya itu tanpa minat. Yoochun yang sedang merapikan rambutnya itu menghentikan kegiatannya tersebut kemudian menoleh ke arah Yunho. Tersenyum, Yoochun kemudian mencubit kedua pipi Yunho.

"Aku masih atasanmu, Yoochun!" Yunho yang kesal, menjadi semakin kesal dengan aksi Yoochun barusan. Ditambah lagi sang pelaku yang hanya tertawa melihat wajahnya yang sudah terlihat kusut tersebut.

"Aku masih sahabatmu dan ini bukan di kantor, chagiya~" Yunho bergidik ngeri mendengar suara Yoochun yang sengaja dibuat seksi. Baiklah, sepertinya setelah dari tempat ini, Yunho harus segera menghubungi Junsu, kekasih Yoochun, dan melaporkan tindakan aneh pacarnya itu.

Segera mereka memasuki Red Ocean. Orang-orang yang sudah tiba duluan tampak tak memperhatikan kedua namja tampan ini, terbukti dari sikap mereka yang terlalu sibuk bercerita dengan kelompoknya. Menjadi keuntungan tersendiri bagi Yunho, karena ia tak harus bersikap seperti di kantor.

"Aku mau ke toilet dulu," bisik Yunho dan langsung melangkah pergi tanpa menunggu respon dari Yoochun.

-YJ-

Dua orang yeoja berjalan dengan santainya memasuki Red Ocean Restaurant. Yang terlihat lebih cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong, dan yeoja cubby nan imut disebelahnya adalah Kim Junsu. Ya, mereka baru saja tiba di tempat perjodohan. Sedikit sesal muncul dalam hati Jaejoong, ia bahkan sudah lupa kenapa ia bisa mendatangi tempat ini.

"Eonnie, kita ambil nomormu dulu, lalu ke tempat Yoochun oppa, ne?" mereka menuju ke tempat pengambilan nomor meja dimana mereka akan duduk dengan pasangan mereka nanti.

"Nomor 26" gumam Jaejoong pelan setelah menerima nomor meja yang diserahkan oleh panitia.

"Baiklah nona, mari saya antar ke meja tersebut," ujar salah satu panitia bernametag Ji Min. Jaejoong menatap adiknya, berharap mereka bisa ke meja tersebut bersama. Namun Junsu hanya mengangkat kedua tangannya, mendukung kakaknya yang terpaksa berpisah darinya.

"Ji Min –ssi, bisakah saya pergi ke toilet sebentar?" Ya, Jaejoong harus menenangkan dirinya dulu.

"Silahkan, Jaejoong-ssi. Toiletnya ada di sebelah sana," Ji Min berkata sembari tangannya menunjukkan letak toilet.

-YJ-

Jaejoong menatap pantulan wajahnya. Entahlah, rasanya saat ini ada beban yang sangat berat di pundaknya. Ini sama sekali bukan keinginannya, itulah mengapa ia lesu. Tapi seketika bayangan Junsu yang sangat bersemangat, ia jadi tak tega.

Setelah bergumul dengan semua pemikirannya, Jaejoong akhirnya memutuskan bahwa ia harus siap menemui siapa pun lelaki yang akan mendatangi meja nomor 26 nanti.

Jaejoong berjalan lurus, tanpa menyadari bahwa seseorang dengan langkah agak cepat berjalan ke arahnya.

BRUK!

kedua tubuh yang saling bertabrakan itu sedikit terdorong ke arah yang berlawanan.

"Ah, maaf. Aku sedang buru-buru" Jaejoong menatap namja yang bertabrakan dengannya tadi. Tidak, bukan wajahnya. Namja itu telah pergi. Jaejoong hanya melihat bagian belakangnya.

Ia perlahan berjalan menuju meja yang akan ditempatinya. Dilihatnya sudah ada seorang lelaki yang duduk di tempat itu dengan posisi membelakanginya. Jaejoong sedikit tersentak. Kemeja yang dipakai namja itu adalah kemeja orang yang bertabrakan dengannya tadi.

'bagaimana rupanya?' pikir Jaejoong sambil melangkahkan kakinya.

-YJ-

Yunho mencari nomor meja sesuai yang diberitahukan Yoochun lewat sms. Ia harus cepat, jangan sampai wanita pasangannya duduk tiba terlebih dahulu. Setelah melihat sebuah meja kosong dengan nomor sesuai dengan pesan Yoochun, dengan segera ia duduk dan mengeluarkan smartphonenya. Tak ada salahnya ia mengecek semua email yang masuk hari itu.

"A…annyeonghaseyo~" Yunho yang baru saja membuka emailnya langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok yang bersuara tersebut. Ah, sepertinya Yunho sedikit terperangah. Kaget mungkin melihat sesosok malaikat yang entah datang dari mana.

"Annyeonghaseyo~" tersadar dari keterdiamannya, Yunho segera mempersilahkan malaikat itu untuk duduk di depannya.

"Jung Yunho imnida," Yunho sedikit membungkukkan badannya sopan. Mencoba mengawali perbincangan mereka.

"Kim Jaejoong imnida," sekali lagi, Yunho dapat mendengar suara dari malaikat bernama Kim Jaejoong ini. Harus diakui bahwa dirinya sedikit terpesona melihat yeoja ini.

Ia tak menyangka gadis berwajah malaikat di depannya itu masih berstatus single, sama seperti dirinya. Sejak awal ia menerima ajakan Yoochun sampai tadi sesaat sebelum ia menatap langsung pasangan 'blind date' nya ini, bayangannya akan calon pasangannya itu berubah-ubah. Mulai dari kalangan ahjumma yang tak pernah laku, sampai remaja yang hanya iseng saja. Baiklah, sepertinya selesai dari tempat ini ia harus berterima kasih kepada si namja berjidat lebar sahabatnya itu.

TBC/END?

a/n:

hellowww~  
maap nih ff lama apdetnya, sampe ada yg udah pm *bow*  
maap juga nih, udah lama, pendek pula *jedukin kepala*  
magz kuliah cyin, tugasnya bejibun, kalo buka laptop yah kalo ada tugas aja.  
so far, thx a lot buat yg ngasih review di ch.1 yah^^  
Yunjae udah ketemuan tuh kkk~

oiya, sebagai permintaan maaf, Magz upload 1 ff lagi tentang uri Yunjae^^

paypayy~~


End file.
